A known hinge for a movable furniture part that is fastened to a body of an item of furniture comprises a hinge arm which is connected pivotably to a hinge cup via a joint mechanism. The hinge arm is fastened, for example, to a furniture body and the hinge cup is fastened to a furniture door. The joint mechanism comprises a four-bar linkage, and, during the closure of the furniture door, the four-bar linkage couples to a damping element which is formed on the hinge cup. In this way, a movement of the furniture door is damped in the process of closing the furniture door.
A disadvantage is that the damping element, in the assembled state, is arranged protruding from the surface of the furniture body on the hinge.